helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshihashi Kurumi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Chiba, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer|Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai}} Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) is a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, under Hello! Project. It was announced that she would be joining Hello! Pro Kenshuusei on June 19th, 2011, at the Shiodome AX event. Biography 2011 On June 19th, she joined Hello! Pro Egg at the Shiodome AX event, alongside Hamaura Ayano and Taguchi Natsumi. 2012 Yoshihashi appeared in the drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen as Hakkeijima Natsu. She participated in Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed to pass. 2013 On March 7th, Yoshihashi participated in an FC event for Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako alongside Murota Mizuki and Nomura Minami. On April 4, to April 9th, Yoshihashi participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) *'Nickname:' Kurumin (くるみん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 155 cm *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Dancing *'Likes:' Relay race *'Favorite Color:' Purple *'Looks up to: 'Wada Ayaka, Michishige Sayumi, Kusumi Koharu Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) |-|Original Songs= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa |-|Concerts= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Activities within Hello! Project On February 23, Yoshihashi participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. On March 24, Yoshihashi participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki and Kaga Kaede. Works Television *2013.10.5~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Hakkeijima Natsu) Theater *2013.4.4~9 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai Internet *2013.4.16~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Trivia *She is a fan of S/mileage and Morning Musume. *She wants people to notice her dancing. *She has two pet rabbits, one named Chako and the other named Cinnamon. *She is good friends with former Hello! Pro Egg member Nagasawa Wakana. *Fukumura Mizuki says Yoshihashi is always smiling and cute, she also said that they've been talking alot lately. *Alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Hamaura Ayano, she is a member of the first generation of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei who joined after all the original members had left. *She is the oldest egg out of her generation. *On a rainy day she would go to a pet shop and watch the puppies, or sing the song "I WISH" by Morning Musume. *When she went on a trip to Disney, she bought Michishige Sayumi a Daisy Duck t-shirt. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered Morning Musume. *She participated in the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition and later joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. *Her best sport is basketball. *In Team Okai she covers Iikubo Haruna. *She was jealous of Kaneko Rie and Murota Mizuki when they were chosen to be backdancers for Michishige Sayumi. *According to Takagi Sayuki, she has a little brother. *She wants try singing "Shabondama" by Morning Musume. Gallery M-03-b.jpg|October 2013 (~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi Pure) Img20121228042220.jpg|December 2012 Img20120909135606393.jpg|September 2012 Sep_yoshihashi.jpg|August 2012 YoshihashiKurumi1.jpg|March 2012 Img2012030112404671.jpg|January 2012 in Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen Kurumi.jpg|July 2011 T28Sgl.jpg|2011 External Links *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Blog Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:September Births Category:1999 births Category:2011 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Virgo